prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kevmicester2000
Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Roster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RobJ1981 (Talk) 23:58, 14 June 2009 Youtube There is no "need" to place a Youtube video on everything, but it's more of a convenience factor. If someone is coming to this Wikia and are curious about what a theme song or something sounds like or what someone's finishing move it's just easier access for them. Also, I feel it hurts nothing at all by adding the links. Sorry if you disagree. Wagnike2 23:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I don't disagree with you, there are tons and tons of pages that this Wikia is in need with. The problem that I've noticed is there isn't that many people who actually edit this Wikia on a a consistent basis. I do work on creating a lot of new pages, it just depends on the day. I try to vary up on what I'm editing so I don't get too burnt out on it. Wagnike2 00:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) True. Hopefully this Wikia can be gigantic. I look forward to editing with you. It's nice to actuallly feel like someone else is "all about this site" too. Wagnike2 00:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey, I was looking at your edits today and noticed that there were kind of bare. Which is totally ok, nothing wrong with that. But it'd be easier if we used the same templates on every PPV. For a good example of a PPV template, check out this page. SummerSlam 2008 Just some friendly advice. Wagnike2 00:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) kevmicester dont edit night of champion fooley callate tonto hey of the intercontinental championship is not official dont say me stop editing night of champions--Jeff ruiz 20:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC)jeff ruiz Re:Hey To be honest, I'm pretty sure you have to have administrative access to block someone from making edits. Which, is something that needs to be looked into. Since this Wikia seems to be lacking in Admins. hey i am sorry pece and the two we are to work together--Jeff ruiz 23:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC)jeff ruiz RE: Administrator I'm saying no for the moment to your admin request. This Wiki isn't that active, so there isn't many admin tasks to do. Also, you havent even been here a month. From your edit history, you havent dealt with everyone in a good way either. I noticed the arguement you had with Jeff Ruiz. Being an admin isn't that big of a deal anyway. A few extra tools aren't that important. If you see vandals, report them to me and I'll take care of it. The same goes for pages that need to be deleted and so on. RobJ1981 01:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Forum discussion See: Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: July, feel free to comment if you have the time. RobJ1981 06:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ey of night of champions is jack swagger and evna bourne no particape--Jeff ruiz 16:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC)jeff ruiz